


One Love per Eternity

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, Christmas fic, KagaAo, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2901245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to One Kiss per Mistletoe in which the author likes to see Aomine become undone.</p><p>or</p><p>It's Kagami's turn to be thirsty for Aomine</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love per Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta-ed and there're probably errors all over -_- I've spent much longer than I'd like on this fic (it was supposed to be posted on Christmas) so I've decided to just post it. One day I might edit it but right now I can't bring myself to face it again.
> 
> I don't think I'll be writing another smutty fic in a long long time, this was exhausting.

Rubbing the back of his neck in sheepish gratitude, Kagami finally closed the door behind his last guest and reached to switch off the lights. Christmas Eve was always exhausting, this year doubly so because he was the one hosting the party for a bunch of rowdy young adults. It was a good thing his neighbours were also yelling an equally loud Christmas countdown. Thankfully, most of the still-sober ones helped him with the cleaning up. He pulled a face, thinking of Akashi perched on the sofa, supervising. The kitchen might be in need of a mop, but that could wait. Pulling his terrible green sweater off, he wished he hadn't put that much spirit into the eggnog, not when most of them had already been drinking long before dinner. Kagami had a high tolerance. Not so much his boyfriend, who had passed out on the couch as soon as the party ended. Or so he thought.

"Oi Taiga, how about you open this present first?" Kagami turned around only to be greeted by the tantalising sight of Aomine bent over the dining table, pants hanging low enough to reveal a strip of red lace, despite having been quite adament about not wearing the lingerie Kagami had thrown in his face mere hours ago.

"Uh," was all Kagami could managed. At that moment he spotted the outline of the bottle of lube against one pocket and he tried again, "You've been planning this." His throat was dry. He got a smirk in return. The Christmas lights cast an almost-magical glow onto a gently arched back that led up to a matching bra. In some far off recess of his mind he wondered when Aomine put them on. Still slightly dazed, he moved across the hallway to place one had gingerly on Aomine's bottom. Aomine might be lean but he had curves where they count. Said male pressed backwards into Kagami's hands with a soft whine. _I take back my thoughts, thank god for the alcohol._ Aomine rarely showed his needy side.

The redhead was snapped out of his daze when Aomine sultrily commanded, "Unwrap this present, Kagami," pushing back again and successfully grinding against the other's crotch. One hand started to massage his ass while the other trailed up his spine, causing Aomine to shudder and arch into feather light touch. He was starting to enjoy the gentle minstrations when Kagami suddenly tried to push his thumb into his asshole through two layers of fabric without even bothering to spread him.

"What the fughhhghh-"a hand shot from behind to grip his jaw tightly. Aomine grunted and tried to straighten up by bracing his hands against the table, but the other man leaned over and was holding him down with his weight. Kagami didn't attempt the intrusion again though, which was good because he had missed his mark by at least an inch the first time. Instead, he licked and nibbled at Aomine's ears, kissing the back of his neck and down his shoulderblades. One hand pushed up one side of the bra, pinching a nipple already sensitive from rubbing against the lace. Aomine couldn't help but let out a small cry.

"Santa doesn't like bad boys who curse," Kagami's voice was low next to his ear, the one he reserved for flustering Aomine in bed, a far cry from his usually exuberant tone. The other man could feel the vibrations all the way to his cock. It throbbed, trapped low against his abdomen by the panties. Suddenly the weight was lifted, but before he could react, his sweatpants were dragged down and hot breath ghosted over his ass. The decorative lights periodically lit up Aomine's skin and Kagami could see his ass through the sheer lace. "Open up," he commanded, and Aomine obliged, knees straining against the elastic. His face felt hot; cool air had rushed into the cleft of his ass but the heat of Kagami's breath was heating up his entrance. Long fingers were kneading at his flesh, stroking at his hips and the insides of his thighs. His ass clenched. He was being teased and his body reacted wantonly against his wishes, to his shame.

"Taiga," he choked. The unsaid plea hung heavy in the air and the redhead chuckled. He would be making Aomine beg before the night was over. With one last squeeze to the two globes, he tugged the panties slightly to the side and blew hot air directly into the entrance. Aomine whimpered. His hips were so high in the air he was struggling to tip toe and the combination of lack of balance and the fact that his hole was completely accessible made him feel vulnerable. Kagami reached up to give his arm a reassuring squeeze, then he resumed spreading his ass apart before dipping his head to give a long lick from balls to entrance, tongue flat against the sensitive skin. There was a shout and Aomine trembled beneath him but before he could react any further, Kagami tongue's breached the entrance.

It started slow, just small flicks at the very edge of Aomine's sphincter, then it spiraled into Kagami thrusting his tongue as deep as he could, licking and sucking. He removed his right hand and felt soft flesh press against his cheek. Ignoring it, he reached for the front of the panties and with some difficulty managed to one-handedly push it below Aomine's balls while keeping the cloth still clad on his ass. Aomine gasped, cock now free. The freedom was short-lived; Kagami immediately gripped it harshly, dragging up towards the tip. It was swollen and he thumbed the slit. Aomine wailed. Tears pooled in his eyes. He was bucking his hips without a care now. All he wanted was to get off, even if it was only from Kagami's tongue. He rocked back, trying to get the muscle in deeper. The other man did not think the same though and flattened his left palm against his back, forcing Aomine's torso down before quickly holding his ass apart again.

"Ta-Taiga..!" He was most definitely pleading now, his head turned backwards to look at Kagami with a look of desperation. Kagami grinned against the flesh. He was rock hard inside his sweatpants and it was aching for attention, but it wasn't everyday he had Aomine spread out before him in lingerie and he wanted to milk this opportunity for all it's worth by taking his sweet time. He grazed his thumb across the tip of Aomine's cock again, eliciting a loud moan. He retracted his hand, using the flesh of his right palm to stop Aomine's right cheek from pressing against his face, then dragged his thumb down the cleft, smearing precum all over and especially so around his entrance, where Kagami was still slurping noisily. Aomine wants to touch his cock but he doesn't. The last time he did so while Kagami was being domineering he ends up being fucked on the balcony in the morning, cock hanging out for the world to see. They weren't caught, but he was sent to school with a cock ring tight around the base, release denied. He doesn't want it to happen again. He's not a masochist.

Kagami didn't manage to reach his prostrate and he pulled back with a soft pant, eyes hooded. He stood up and reached for Aomine's face, pulling him in for a kiss. The taller male immediately opened his mouth. He didn't mind that just moments ago that same tongue was inside his ass. If anything, it made his erection grow harder. The beads of precum was coming out faster now, making it sticky between the table and his abdomen. He moaned into Kagami's mouth. The bra had slipped back over his chest, but he slides his hands underneath to pinch at the nubs himself. He knows he's acting shamefully but he can't resist the pleasure he derives from it.

The redhead suddenly grabbed one wrist and forced it in between his ass. Aomine's eyes are wide and his face is redder than it has ever been, fingers forced to run through his saliva soaked cleft. The tears were back again, burning at the side of his eyes. "Prepare yourself," Kagami's observing him with an enigmatic look in his eyes. He finally released his grip. Aomine whimpered.

"I'm still wearing them," he says faintly, referring to his underwear. Kagami looked grimly at him. It's humiliating and Aomine doesn't want to do it, but crimson eyes are gleaming and boring into him and his cock twitches. He reached for the bottle of lube and coated his right fingers generously with it. Spreading his legs again, his left hand pulled apart his cheeks to let him slip the tip of his index finger in with a small whine. He pushed around. Kagami's tongue had loosened him up previously and it didn't take long for him to add a second finger, scissoring and stretching. A squelching sound fills the air and he felt heat rush up his face but suddenly his torso was yanked to the corner of the table and Kagami's cock was rubbing at his mouth, musky smell wafting into his nostrils. They're tall and Kagami has long legs so it's not difficult to reach for his cock, and if Aomine felt like he's not going to be supported well he doesn't notice. The only thing he feels right now is the shame of having his own fingers up his ass and the apprehension of Kagami's cock in his face. It's rigid and proud, he could see the veins. He spread his lips tentatively and Kagami pushed, knocking against his front tooth. Licking around the head, he ran a tongue along the shaft.

"Suck it, you slut," Kagami groaned loudly. He is decidedly cruder during sex and dropped the derogatory term without second thought. He grinned when Aomine jerked and he spots his ass clenching, taking note of the apparent arousal at dirty talk for future purposes. The head of his cock rested heavily on Aomine's tongue, the bitter taste of the precum spreading. Aomine hollowed his cheeks out. Unable to use his hands, he had to suck and gulp Kagami's engorged length down with much difficulty. The redhead was well-endowed and while their lengths were similar, Kagami's cock was definitely thicker. He takes it in deeper, managing to deepthroat it eventually, feeling it hit the back of his throat. The man above him was dropping the most sinful noises, gruff growls and moans were rolling of his tongue. He undulated his hips then pulled out. Aomine's jaw was slack and he had lost his way somewhere after putting his third finger in. Kagami had not forgotten though. The lack of movement displeased him and he made Aomine ram his fingers into his ass.

"AH! Ahnnn..! Taiga! AH! Please!" Aomine finally begged out loud as his fingers suddenly pressed harshly upon his prostrate, a jumble of moans falling from his lips. Kagami responded by giving him another strange look and shoving his cock into Aomine's mouth again.

"So wet and tight, Daiki," he hissed, roughly thrusting down Aomine's throat, pulling at his hair to keep his head in place. Aomine's drooling and crying, nose pressed into pubic hair. Kagami's cock was so far down his throat he could barely breathe, but he knew well enough to keep his fingers moving in his ass. His thighs were quivering; he's precariously close to falling off the table. His moans sent vibration through Kagami, who let Aomine's throat constrict once, twice, around his cock, then pulled out again, simultaneously yanking Aomine's hands away. The younger male mewled at the sudden emptying, gyrating his panty-clad hips at thin air, hoping to push against something.

Still disoriented, he was easily flipped onto his back, pants finally pulled off. It wasn't until Kagami was leaning over him that he regained some of his breath. The tenderness in his eyes was in stark contrast to the rough treatment he was dishing out to the other. Although his face was flushed and a sheen of perspiration made his fringe stick to his forehead, there was a desperate honesty glittering within crimson depths. The change in pace confused Aomine, who made a distressed noise and was about to lean forward to pull the other into an embrace when Kagami suddenly pulled away and yanked Aomine's legs high up.

As quickly as the strange atmosphere descended it left and Aomine cried out, scrambling to cover himself, but not before Kagami hooked his index fingers into the rim of his entrance, pulling his ass apart to reveal his hole, dropping his legs over his arms. Aomine bent forward to grab at Kagami's hands but the other male only added more fingers and rubbed at the slippery mess of lube. His stomach muscles ached and he fell back, clutching at air. He's filled with shame. Kagami let the panties rub along the cleft of his ass and it only served to remind him that he is still wearing girl's underwear.

"Please..! Please!" he nearly sobbed. His pucker was trying to clamp down but it also twitched and flared, begging to be filled. He could spot a Cheshire grin across Kagami's face through a blurry curtain of tears and suddenly his asshole was spread so wide he could feel cold air assaulting his insides. He wriggled, hoping for some respite with a different position but the fingers left his entrance and he cried.

"Tell me what you want, Daiki," wet fingertips touched his chin briefly before trailing down the side of his neck and reaching to pinch his nipples roughly. The bra had been chafing against them and it hurts, but they're still clearly swollen and perky from arousal. Aomine's whine rose a pitch and Kagami saw his fists clench tightly. His hands travelled further south, spreading warmly over Aomine's stomach, then even lower. He wrapped one around his member, tugged hard enough to receive a wail in response.

"Please…" Aomine stubbornly refused to say anything else and Kagami impatiently stuffed two fingers halfway up his ass. The younger male screamed, more tears falling. Kagami pushed his fingers in further, taking care to search for and scrape against his prostrate. Aomine jerked wildly. His mouth was dry, hanging open, taking ragged breaths in. He was past breaking point. "Please… Fuck me."

Kagami chuckled and removed his fingers with a plop. "Not cute enough, Daiki."

"P-put your cock inside me, please," Aomine sobbed. He'd been toyed with the whole night and, between his partner's inscrutable looks and the alcohol, was turning into a complete mess. He didn't care if he was the proud Aomine Daiki, he wanted Kagami and he wanted him now, enough to bend his legs to his chest and spread his ass apart with his own hands. He didn't care if he was going to be fucked while he was still wearing lingerie. He pushed the back of the panties aside so Kagami can see his entrance, red, slick and waiting.

There was a pause. Finally Kagami surged forward, penetrating Aomine smoothly. He didn't bother with shallow thrusts. Despite the teasing, he was just as eager to sheathe himself into Aomine's heat and he pushed as deep as he could, inch after inch of throbbing muscle. It was almost welcoming, the way Aomine's walls greedily sucked him in, squeezed around him and he groaned. "You're so hot inside, Daiki," he rocked a little, relishing in Aomine's moans. The younger male shifted his hands up to his knees, pulling his legs back even further. Kagami moved out, the tip of his cock almost slipping out. He quickly pulled Aomine's hips higher then slammed in, even deeper than before and hitting his prostrate head on.

Aomine was whimpering and crying, little mewls peppering his moans. Kagami appreciated how vocal he was, driving hard and fast into the heat, supplying his own grunts and little growls. He was bearing down hard on Aomine now and the other male released his legs to throw his arms around his back. Aomine was bowed in half, his tip of his cock rubbing against his own stomach, sparks of stimulation coursing through his body. Kagami was heavy in him and in this position, he imagined he could feel him all the way in his stomach. The force made his head hang back and his shoulder and back muscles hurt but he refused to relinquish his grip around Kagami. Kagami bent towards Aomine, head almost resting at the hollow of his neck. Hot breath ghosted over his collarbones and Kagami's necklace was swinging over him, cold metal feeling like fire as it brushed heated skin.

A particularly long and hard thrust choked a cry out of Aomine and he looked down just as Kagami threw his head back. It was a mistake. His eyes were locked onto Kagami's cock repeatedly disappearing into him, he realized just how widely he'd spread his legs for Kagami and his self-controlled spiraled down towards destruction.

"AH! No! AH~! I'm cumming Taiga, I'm-!" Aomine's throat seemed to close up, his voice didn't work anymore. Kagami wrapped a hand around the base of his member, slid up and thumbed the slit. The heat accumulated in his stomach erupted then. He sobbed silently as spurts of his cum splashed all over their chests, even hitting him on his chin. Kagami continued pummeling him, even as the crippling pleasure turned unwelcome as Aomine's orgasm faded, but his ass clenched even harder than before around the other, driving him over the edge. With a feral grunt, the redhead released. It floods into Aomine, gush after gush of hot cum. Kagami refused to pull out, although his thrusts become shallow, he kept the head of his cock inside as he shuddered through his orgasm. Aomine keeps his arms around Kagami, even as cum squelches out from the sides and overflows down onto the table. Finally it stops and Kagami detangles himself from a still light-headed Aomine, cock released with a soft pop.

He took in the cum coating his cock. He wants to smear it all over Aomine's face but he'd have to climb on the table to do that. Instead, he deftly peeled the panties off, wadded one corner into a ball and shoved it into Aomine's ass. It woke the man up from his stupor with a moan.

"Kagami you-!" He finally got off the table but said male quickly yanked away the panties, causing cum to start leaking down his thighs. Aomine made a sound close to a whine. He's still in a bra, his asshole felt loose and the sensation of cum sliding out of it was weird, to say the least. He's sated but he also kind of wanted to punch Kagami for playing with him the whole night, even though he did thoroughly enjoy himself. He would have, but Kagami barreled towards him like a child and he found himself trapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Daiki," the older male whines into his hair. Aomine sighs. He's got an undeniable soft spot for Kagami. He strokes his hair. "What?"

"I love you…" He sounds like he's about to cry. Aomine rubs circles into his back. The cum's making audible plops as it drips onto the floor but he has a big baby in his arms at the moment. He laughed inwardly. Kagami might be a beast during sex but he turns shy when the deed is done, as though horrified by his actions. The arms around Aomine tighten when there's no reply.

"Well yeah, I love you too. Merry Christmas, Taiga," he breathed. It's chilly standing there but the other was warm against him and basking in the blissful afterglow, he decided he'll be sticking with the other till the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated! Hit me up at michishio.tumblr.com if ya want.


End file.
